Briareus
bouclier de gigas brisé, bracelet de gigas écrasé, and collier de gigas rompu. |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = *Has access to all regular Gigas abilities as well as: *'Trebuchet': Heavy Ranged Area of Effect damage centered around the target. Resets hate. Ignores shadows. *'Colossal Slam': Area of Effect magic damage centered around Briareus, wipes shadows. 1200-1600~ damage and inflicts short-lasting "Zombie" effect, preventing recovery of any HP or MP until it wears off. Unlike other sources of this status, Colossal Slam's curse cannot be removed with Cursna, Esuna, Sacrifice, or Benediction. Heavy knockback. *'Mercurial Strike': Area of Effect magic damage centered around the target, wipes shadows. Damage varies. **Amount of damage done by Mercurial Strike follows a repeating numerical pattern (example: 111, 222, 333, etc up to 1111). Depending on the result, a secondary effect may be triggered: The number determines the next weaponskill Briareus will use. ***111 = Impact Roar (through shadows, does not wipe) ***222 = Grand Slam (1-3 shadows) ***333 = Grand Slam (1-3 shadows) ***444 = Power Attack (1 shadow) ***555 = Trebuchet (1-3 shadows, does not wipe it or go through unlike Grandgrousier) ***666 = Trebuchet ***777 = JA Times Reset to 0:00 (including 2hr) / Uses Mercurial Strike on the next TP move ***888 = Colossal Slam ***999 = Colossal Slam ***1111 = 2hr Meikyo Shisui (will use Colossal Slam at least 3 times, so run away from him) ***While Meikyo Shisui is active, Briareus will only attempt to use Colossal Slam. It is advised for players with hate to kite and/or the party to prepare Stun abilities as soon as the 1111 damage is seen, because Mercurial Strike combined with one Colossal Slam can do more than 2500~ total damage to the entire frontline in a matter of seconds. ***If the party/alliance wipe to Briareus in middle of Meikyo Shisui and another party reclaim it, he will reuse Meikyo Shisui right away. ***Meikyo Shisui may be performed multiple times in one fight, or not at all, depending on how often 1111 damage is achieved with Mercurial Strike. |Passive Traits = *High physical defense and moderate to high magic defense. *Susceptible to Stun , but slowly builds resistance over time. *Susceptible to Slow , Paralyze and Shadowbind; Immune to Bind , Gravity and Sleep . *Builds gradual resistance to Souleater. *Has enhanced movement speed (+24%). However, TP abilities have relatively long readying time, and Colossal Slam in particular can be avoided if enough distance has been gained already (such as during Meikyo Shisui) *Rages after 90 minutes. |Physical Qualities = |Magical Qualities = |Further Notes = *Used in the quest: A Goldstruck Gigas. *Must be within EXP range at time of death to receive title and credit for A Goldstruck Gigas quest. }} |} Historical Background In Greek Mythology Briareus is one of the Hecatonchires, the hundred-handed ones with fifty heads. His mother, Gaia, is the most ancient Greek goddess, known as mother earth. He also has two brothers: Gyes, the king of Cydia, and Coltus. Briareus is thrown into Tartarus by Uranus, but is then rescued by Zeus, whom he then urges to help him in the struggle against the Titans. During that battle, the Hecatoncheires take advantage of their one hundred hands by throwing rocks at the Titans. category:Bestiary category:Notorious Monsters Category:Abyssea Category:Gigas Category:Quest Notorious Monsters